Bloopers Of Berk!
by TheIronGhost1223
Summary: There HTTYD Bloopers! I'm horrible with summeries!
1. HTTYD1

**Take 1**

Hiccup: This Is Berk [Camera Moves In On Berk]

Hiccup: Aaaaand I Just Forgot My Line

[Laughter]

Chris: Alright, Alright Let's Do This Again

**Take 2**

Hiccup: This Is Berk [Camera Moves In On Berk]

Snotlout: Hi! Im Snotlout And I Ride A Nightmare!

Chris: Augh! Snotlout!

**Take 310**

Hiccup: This Is Berk [Camera Moves In On Berk] Looky! Looky! A Penny!

Chris: Agh! Sh*t This Movie!

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: I Quess It's Just You And Me

Astrid: Nope! Just You [Turn's And Ram's Hiccup]

Astrid: Failed That, Hehe

Hiccup: Yea, Can You Get Off Me?

Astrid: I Like It Being Down Here With You

Chris: Astrid, Please Get Off Him!

Astrid: No.

Chris: Cut!

**On Set**

Chris: Astrid Get Off Of Hiccup

Astrid: No, I Like It

Hiccup: Help Me

Chris: Someone Get Astrid Off Of Hiccup Please

Barry: Righty [Grabs Astrids Shoulders, Yanks Astrid Off Of Hiccup]

Astrid: Dangit

Hiccup: Thanks

Barry: Dont mention It

**Take 2**

Astrid: So I Guess It's Just You And Me

Hiccup: Nope Just-

Astrid/Hiccup: What The Heck?

Snotlout: Toy Story Ain't Got Nothing On This

**Take 3**

Hiccup: So I Guess It's Just You And Me

Astrid: Nope Just You

Meatlug: [Fires Early, Hits Hiccup And Astrid]

Hiccup: She's On-top Of Me Again!

* * *

**Take 1**

Toothless: [Pukes On Hiccup]

Hiccup: I Thought This Was Supposed To Be A Fish, Not A Shrimp, Two Eels, And A Pizza.

Fran: Sorry!

**Take 2**

Toothless: [Pukes Piece Of Paper On Hiccup]

Hiccup: [Unfolds Paper And Reads] Astrid!

Chris: What

Hiccup: [Shows Chris Piece Of Paper]

Chris: Astrid!

Astrid: Yeah?

Hiccup: [Gives Piece Of Paper To Astrid]

Astrid: [Looks At Paper] It's A Drawing Of You Hiccup

Hiccup: [Flips Paper]

Astrid: [Read's To Self] _Astrid_

Astrid: Um, Um... Uh, Im I-I-I-I-I'm Just Gonna Go Now, Uh... Bye [Runs Off]

**Take 3**

Toothless: [Pukes on Hiccup]

Fish: [Explode's In Hiccups Lab]

Hiccup: Agh!

* * *

**Take 1**

Astrid: [Kisses Hiccups Cheak] That's For EveryThing Else [Turns To Run]

Hiccup: [Grabs Astrids Arm And Pull's Her In To Depen The Kiss]

Yips And Hollers From All Around

Chris: Okey Okey That's Enough

-Time skip-

**On Set**

Astrid: Why Did You Do That

Hiccup: Cuz' I Can

Astrid: I Think You Did It For More Than That [Kisses Hiccup, Hugs Hiccup]

* * *

_So That's The First Chapter, Next Chapter Will Be HTTYD2, Then I Will Do The Tv Series!_


	2. HTTYD2!

**Take 1**

Hiccup: Looks Like We Found Another One Bud'

Toothless: [Throws Pebble Atr Hiccup] Shut Up

Everybody: AHHH! [Hiccup Falls Of Sea Stack]

Chris: He Can Talk!

Astrid: You Really Dont Care That Hiccup Just Fell Of The Sea Stack, Right?

**Take 2**

Hiccup: Looks Like We Found Another One Bud

Toothless: [Throws Pebble At Hiccup]

Hiccup: Oh, What You Want An Apolagy, Is That Why Your Crying Big Baby Boo

Toothless: You Really Need A Girlfreind

Random Guy: He Does!

Hiccup: Shut up

Chris: Who Say's He Does?!

Same Random Guy: Astrid Say's!

Astrid: No I Dont!

Same Random Guy: Says The Girl That Was Crying 'Cuz They Called Hiccup A Son Of A Half-Troll In The First Film

Chris: CUT!

**On Set**

Astrid: No I Wasn't!

Donny(A/N It's The Random Guy): Yes You Were!

Astrid: Im Going To Jail For Murder If You Don Shut The Flip Up!

Silence

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: [Trys To Pick Up Ice Off Of Stoick] Agh, I Cant Do It, Its Just To Thor-D*mn Heavy! Can SomeOne Lend Me A Hand Here

Drago: Ok, Here You Go! [Takes Off Arm And Tosses It To Hiccup]

Hiccup: Really?!

Laughter Everyware

* * *

**Middle Of Interview With Drago**

Ion: What Did It Feal Like To Be Faking Trying To Kill Everyone

Drago: Well At One Point A Was Literally Trying To Kill Them

Camera Zooms Out And Everybody That Was In The Film Turned To Look At Him

Drago: Wa'?

* * *

**Interview With Stoick**

Ion: Okey Question One, What Did It Feal Like To Be Burned

Stoick: I Was In The Hospital The Rest Of The Movie And It Hurt Like Odin

Ion: Okey, The Next Question Was To Be Asked By Populer Demand, So... What Did It Feal Like To Call Astrid Your Futuer Daugter In Law?

Stoick: It Felt Good-

Hiccup: Dad, Stop

Stoick: And Astrid Is Gonna Kill Me If I Tell You There Engaged

Hiccup: Dad, Shut Up

Stoick: And Qetting Married In 5 Or 6 Months

Astrid: Stoick! Shut Up!

Stoick: Ok! Ok, And I Found Them Makin' Out Last Night

Everybody: SHUT UP!

Astrid Raced Over And Punched Stoick In The Face

* * *

**Take 1**

Toothless,Stormfly: [Knock Hiccup And Astrid Over]

Hiccup: Are You Gonna Get Off Me

Astrid: No

Hiccup: She's Ontop Of Me Again!

Astrid: And Im Staying This Time!

Hiccup: Barry!

Chris: Cut

**Take 2**

Toothless,Stormfly: [Knock Hiccup And Astrid Over]

Hiccup: [Falls Off Of The Sea Stack]

Astrid: Hiccup?

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: [Turns Around And Sees BewilderBeast]

BewilderBeast: [Spit's Ice Mountian At Hiccup]

Toothless: [Doesent Make It In Time]

Everybody: Hiccup!

(A/N Transformers)Bee: I Gots This! [Punches Ice, Ice Breaks]

Hiccup: *Coughs* That Was, AWSOME!

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: So, Wa'd'ya Think Bud, Is That A-

Toothless: Oh Thor!

Hiccup: Another Night Fury! Look Look Look!

Hiccup Gets On Toothless And They Go To See The Night Fury, When They Found It, It Was Dead

Hiccup: OH HOLY MOTHER OF FLIPEN' ODIN! IT'S DEAD!

Toothless: Mom?

* * *

_Okey, I Hope You Enjoyed My HTTYD2 Blooper's, I Just Now Had The Idea To Make More Than One HTTYD1 And HTTYD2 Bloopers Chappie_

_And Also, If You Want To You Can Leave A Review With Your Own Blooper's And I'll Make A Chappie For Those Too!_

_Until The Next Chapter, TTFN Ta Ta For Now!_

_-Hulkai102_


	3. More HTTYD2!

_Sorry I__f This Chapter Is a little wierd, User HiccupHaddocklll requested that I stop making all thing's capital, And i have Hard time geting out of Habbits_

* * *

**Take 1: Requested By **agarfinkel

Hiccup: Where most peaple enjoy widling or needlepoint, we berkians perfer, Somthing We like to call-

Meatlug and Fishlegs Pick Up donkey

Donkey: Hey! Put me down this instant!

Shrek: Hey, Donkey, that's not your dragon

donkey: I know!

**Take 2**

Hiccup: Where most peaple enjoy widling or needlepoint, we berkians perfer, Somthing We like to call-

Meatlug and Fishlegs pick up not just any normall sheep

Shawn: BAAAAAA!

Shawn: BAAAA! BAAAAOAOAOA!

Chris: Who let Shawn in?!

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: So whadaya think bud, might find some-

Shawn: Ba!

Hiccup: -or-

Shawn: BA!

Hiccup: [picks up shawn and throws him off the sea stack]

* * *

**Take 1**

Astrid: What your looking for isn't out there hiccup [put's hand on hiccups chest] it's in here

Chris Thought: yes yes! finally

Snotlout: We'll Flip This shlit i'm out PEACE!

Chris: SNOTLOUT YOU JUST RUINED THE SCENE! THROW HIM IN THE DUNGION!

Snotlout: [get's picked up] YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE LAST OF ME! YOU HEAR ME! DRAGO'S COMING FOR YOU ALL!

Everybody: SHUT UP!

* * *

**On Set**

They Were Eating Dinner In The cafeteria

Hiccup: Dude that 'Dragos coming' ting wasent even-

Astrid,Tuffnut,Snotlout: You Said 'Ting'

Hiccup: Oops

* * *

**Interview with Hiccup**

Ion: Okey, Quetion one, what did it feal like to have astrid kiss you

Hiccup: D-d-d-d-do I Have To Answer?

Ion: Yes, yes you do

Hiccup: I Loved it!

Astrid: [tackles hiccup, starts punching his face] TELL NO ONE!

* * *

**Interview with Astrid**

Ion: Right, Question one, What's it like to like hiccup

Astrid: It's, Awsome!

Hiccup: [Grabs astrids face in one hand and pushed her of the chiar] Revenge Really is sweat! [Start's runing]

Astrid: What was that for?

Hiccup: REVENGE! HAHAHA!

Astrid: Oh

* * *

**Take 1**

Toothfly: [Knocks hiccup and astrid over]

Astrid: [gets up] Eh, Hiccup?

Astrid: *Grunts* He's knocked out again!

Chris: Shoot

* * *

**Take 39**

Hiccup: so whadaya think, mayby a few timberjacks in those woods, who know's, we might actually finally track down another nightfury, woudent that be somthin'

Toothless: DADDY!

Hiccup: what?

Toothless: DADDY DADDY DADDY!

:D

Nightfury: [landes next to toothless]

Toothless: DADDY DADDY DADDY!

Hiccup: Oh Know's

Chris: NIGHTFURY! MORE NIGHTFURY'S!

* * *

**On set**

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs Were Walking Through The Hall That Lead's From The Makup To The Set There Working On Today

Snotlout: Someday I'll Have Astrid

Ruffnut: No

Snotlout: Yes

Fishlegs: Guy's shut up, listen, Strange noises

They Turned The Corner And Gasped, Hiccstrid Seemed To Notice

Hiccup,Astrid: AGH!

Everybody: AHHH!

Snotlout: Astrid What Are you doing?

Astrid: First off, Staying Away From You, Second off, Makin Out With Hiccup

Hiccup: Hi, I'm Gonna leave Now [Runs off]

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I Will be doing more and more movie bloopers, until I am able to watch The tv series, 'cuz i dont get CN on my tv, Till Next chapter, TTFN -Hulkai102_


	4. Short A View to skrill

**Take 1 Requested by **agarfinkel

Hiccup: A skrill

Stoick: oh no

gobber: oh no

spitelout: oh no

random villagers: oh no

Fishlegs: OH YEA!

Laughter

Chris: Ok guy's, This isnt family guy.

* * *

_sorry this chapter was really, really, really short, i did not want to leave out the family guy coolaid thing, plus i couldn't think of anymore blooper's right now, see ya till next chapter!_


	5. More HTTYD2

**Take 1**

Drago: you are the dragon master, what shame he must feel

Hiccup: No, My Names IRON MAN!

Laughter

Chris: Wha- What Did You just do?

Hiccup: I am groot

More laughter

Chris: Stop, stop it hur- HAHAHA!

everyone burst into horrible fits of laughter

Hiccup: ¿Era realmente tan divertido (Was it really that funny)

the laughter stops

Chris,Astrid: Oh, no

* * *

**Take 1**

Valka: Hiccup, I [Darth vader breath sound] Am your mother

Hiccup: Oh for the sake of starwars, Really?!

Laughter

**Take 2**

Valka: I am your mother

Chris(Whisper to producer): Not agian

Shrek: And im Shrek

Slight laughter

Groot: Im am groot

More laughter

Stark: I am iron man

Chris: OKEY! We can stop now, please

Barry: I thought i was iron man

Stark: And who do you think You are!

Barry: Right Back at ya!

Chris: QUITE IT!

Barry: FLIP THIS PLACE! [leave's]

Hiccup: and i thought Fanfics were rough.

laughter

* * *

**Interview with snotlout**

Ion: Ok snotlout,

Snot: yeah?

Ion: First question, do you really like astrid?

Snot: no, not really, well maybe, i kinda would perfer heather

Ion: Okeyyy, so, who would you perfer as a last lifeline, Tony stark and JARVIS or Barry and me

Snot: Erm, uh, um, im, im gonna go with, um, Barry and you

Stark: OH F*CK YOU SNOTFACE

Snot: Only Ruffnut and Astrid Call me 'snotface' !

Stark: You are G*Y!

_(A/N Ok, went a little far there)_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! i havent uplouded latly 'cuz i cept gettin held up, so here it is!


	6. How to start a dragon academy

**On set**

Barry: [walking through corridor to set] Na Na Na Na Na Na! Come And Sing The Happy Song! Na Na Na Na-

Snotlout: WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!

Barry: What? Who Said That?

Snotlout: I DID!

Barry: Who's 'I Did'?

Agh!

* * *

**Take 1**

Hiccup: Okey guys, best trick competition, Who's up first?

Fishlegs: Uh-

Snotlout: Me!

Fishlegs: Oh F*ck no

* * *

**Take 307**

Astrid: Hey! Its my turn. [Turns to hiccup] You might wanna take notes,[To stormfly] Let's Go

Hiccup: [Watches on]

Astrid: Okey Stormfly, Tail Flip! Now Twir- [Falls off of stormfly] AHH!

* * *

_That's All i had time for right now, sorry. i will try to make more in the morning!_


	7. Just some info sorry

_Hey guys! I know i havent uploaded in awhile and i am sorry for that, I am really busy and i havent been able to upload (Or make chaps at all). but i will start soon, hopefully... mayby... i dont know anymo-!_

_And another thing: I Cant Think Of Moar Bloopers Anymore! It so sad! _

_i also have a knew idea: You guys send me YOUR ideas! and i will write them... here is an example: _

**Take 1 By [Insert senders name]**

**[Insert blooper here]**

U Like it? Yay! well... thats all for now, I NEED MORE IDEAS! PLEASE!


	8. Can you guess which HTTYD this is?

_AND WE ARE BACK! YA-HOO! Okey, time for bloopers. And I am still open to blooper suggestions!_

* * *

**Take 1**

Astrid: Go

Hiccup: [turn's around] [land's next to astrid] Where?

Chris: What is happening?

Astrid: No, I'm supposed to say "No" while your flying off to kill the red death!

Hiccup: Really?

Chris: YES!

Hiccup: fine...

**Take 2**

Astrid: Go

Hiccup: [Looks at astrid] Again Astrid! Tell me where a need to go!

Chris: Um, guy's?

Astrid: RUUUUUUUUN!

Hiccup: What's going on- [Turns and sees red death attacking uncontrolibly] AHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Take 100,000,999,999,301**

Snotlout: I will... I will... Agh... [Pass' out]

Chris: You know [Dose's off]

Chris: [3 minete's later] I think we will just animate this part...

Camera: [Turn's to see gobber sleeping and falling out of his chair, ruffnut and tuffnut sleep punching, astrid laying her head on hiccup's shoulder, and hiccup dozing off every few seconds and waking back up then dozing again]

Barry: Ima Firin' Mah Lazor!

Everyone: [Wake's up] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Take 5**

Astrid: [Hiccup's the word: Hiccup] Yiccup! Oop's

Laughter

* * *

_Hope this was enough to satisfy. and on another note: I CAN HARDLY SPELL!_

_Might be awhile before I can do another chapter, so, SYANARA!_


	9. Requested by G (Guest)

_Okey, This is just a guick new chapter that someone requested, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Take 18 by G**  
Hiccup: Toothless! We need her to-  
[Astrid falls off Hiccup]  
Astrid: HICCUP! Get me out of here!  
Hiccup: [Snickers] Wrong line there I think.  
[Laughter]  
[Astrid glares]  
Chris: Okay, someone get me a towel over here

* * *

Take 1 By G  
Astrid: Savage?  
[Astrid slips down the hill]  
Heather: Astrid?  
Astrid: Hi...  
[Laughter]

* * *

_That's all! For now..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's to a new chapter after [does math] who know's how long!_

* * *

**Take 6 by agarfinkel  
**

astrid: stormfly, attack!

stormfly: [fire's at everybody but target]

chris: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

barry: RUUUUUUN FOR IT!

miss pauling: MY WATERMELON!

chris: -TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

* * *

**Take 999999999999-ERROR-ERROR- by 3rd wheel  
**

Valka: every nest has its queen but this is the king of dragons

everybody on set: HOLY F**king S**t it's a dinosaur Holy s**tttttttttttttt

**Take 14 by 3rd wheel**

Gothi stands to embrace terrible terrors

Gobber comes up behind her and holds up her arms

gothi: I'm the king of the world

**Take -ERROR- by 3rd wheel**

Hiccup: now the dragons have moved in

Night fury walks across the scene

Chris: God Dammit Geoff not until the next movie!

Night fury looks cress fallen and slowly backs off set

* * *

**Take 10 (WARNING: THIS BLOOPER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD, BUT IT TAKE'S PLACE IN THE WORLD OF HTTYD. THIS ALL TOOK PLACE IN MY MIND. DONT CUT ME)  
**

barry: you made a mistake alvin.

alvin: how so?

you can hear the suit powering up

Chris: good good

Barry: berk was your target [bring's arm to firing position] this might hurt- *ching* wait, what the?

Chris: UGH! Somebody get me the suit FX crew!

Barry: I think im about to explode...

Random clone: take cover!

Boom...

* * *

_Ok, you might be asking; who is "random clone" in the final blooper of this chapter, 'cuz, that's star war's... well, anything can happen in hollywood.  
_

_Hope i can a new chapter out sooner!_

_"may the force be with you"_

_Shut up you little green dino!_


	11. Minecraft?

_Ok, so last chap i did a completely fictional blooper, IT WAS TERRIBLE AND I FEEL ASHAMED! moving on... you might find a few out of place letter's her and I'm sorry but my PC is messed up so yea. ENJOY!_

* * *

**on set in the gameroom**

doc crew: so, what happens in this room? a see a lot of computers...

chris: well, just a place to keep the crew happy

hiccup,fishlegs: NOOOOO! [crying] [totally not happy]

hiccup: WHY MICRSOFT!? WHYYYYYYYYYY!? [crying intenseifys]

fishlegs: YOU RUINED MINECRAFT! YOU SICK PEAPLE!

* * *

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

* * *

swwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


	12. Its the 's you really want

_TIME FO A NEW CHAPTER! YO-YO I love Yo-yo's! (still dunno how to spell very good)_

* * *

**TAKE 3000000000000002**

snotlout: I'll avenge you're butiful hand and [swings chicken in stick to point at foot] your butiful foot! I'll chop of the hands and feet of every dragon I meet! With my face.

gobber: Naw, its really the ****'s you want, snotlout.

Snotlout: wha-

Gobber: I HAVE SEEN YOU'RE DREAMS!

Chris: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUÜT!

Gobber: NOOOOŒ


	13. WELCOME BACK!

_**WE ARE BACK. You aint got nuthing on me!**_

**TAKE 5**

Snotlout: But I grew a muostache for yo-

Gobber: [**Jumps up from behind the iceburg]** I HAVE SEEN YOUR DREAMS!

Snotlout: AHHHHH! [**Jumps into ocean**]

**TAKE 3**

Tuffnut: No one will sneak up behind me-

[**Man sneaks up behind him**]

Man: PEWDIEPIE!

Tuffnut: AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!

Chris: CUT! Hey, pewds, I told you not yet.

PewDiePie: Sorry.


	14. Crystallion12

**Take 342 requested by Crystallion12**

Tuffnut: **[Falling]** hey! look! im falling!

Astrid: Oh thor! **[Still falling]**

Thor: **[Flies under Astrid and catches her]** You called? **[Tuffnut falls past and slams into water]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Take 9999999999999999999999**

Hiccup: This is Ber- HOLY SHIT! DRAGONS! RUUUUUUUUUN!

Time! I hate time! I am trying to make more... i just need more time!


	16. LOL

_If you guys wanna watch the vid too, go here: watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0_

**On Set**

Snotlout: Hiccup! Astrid! Fishlegs! Come watch this video! its awesome!

Hiccup: Alright, alright Snotlout, Were coming. *walks to snotlout*

Snotlout: *plays video on ipad* Here you go! *runs*

Fishlegs: F*ck you Snotlout!


	17. Chris gets mad

_**Back!**_

* * *

**Take 3RR0R**

Hiccup: This, is Berk.

Toothless: (flies next to camera) Sup.

Chris: Toooooooothleeeeeeeeesssssss!

* * *

**Take 46**

Hiccup: Would you look at that. I have three subscribers on youtube

Chris: Hiccup, we are recording.

Hiccup: Oh, right, sorry.

* * *

**Take 80**

Astrid: (kisses hiccup and runs)

Hiccup: You better run!

Chris: Hiccup!

* * *

_**Welp! another chapter ended. good day to you all. Don't forget to leave suggestions for a Blooper!**_


	18. Ruffnut's Autograph

_I'm baaaaaaack! Pls forgive the cringe of my younger self, I am better now!_

* * *

**Take #TeeHee**

Hiccup: Dad! [Running down stairs] Dad! It's in my room!

Chris: [whispers] What is he-?

Stoick: [Whips out shotgun] I got this. [Pumps gun]

Chris: CUUUUT!

* * *

**Take 2017**

Hiccup: This is-

[_Bang bang bang]_

Hiccup: Uhh-?

Chris: WHAT IS IT NOW!?

Trump: [Bursts in through the door] I am here to shut down this facility!

Snotlout: Why is an orange telling us what to do?

Trump: Wha-

Tuffnut: [Walks in] It's the Annoying Orange!

Ruffnut: [Behind Tuffnut] Get him! He still owe's us an autograph!


End file.
